


Podwójnie

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myślą, że jest ślepa. Molly żałowała, że nie była.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podwójnie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97151) by JuliTina. 



> Autor: JuliTina  
> Tłumacz: ja  
> Beta: Un, kochana!:* Dzięki za cierpliwość i walkę z moją toporną składnią!  
> Link do oryginału: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2570251/1/Twice  
> Zgoda: Jest. Z radością!  
> Pairing: Twincest – Fred/George  
> Długość: one-shot  
> Ostrzeżenia: twincest  
> A/T: Jeden z nielicznych ficków, gdzie przed dodaniem komentarza – poprosiłam o zgodę na tłumaczenie. Dla Fii i Any. Oraz Malin. Tłumaczenie z 2011

Fred z George'em myślą, że jest ślepa.

Molly wie, co dzieje się w jej domu. Nie wychowała na darmo siedmiorga dzieci. Nie zauważyli tego, ale ona wiedziała od lat. Myśleli, że nie widziała delikatnego dotyku pomiędzy nimi, kiedy podawali sobie solniczkę czy myli wspólnie naczynia. Myśleli, że nie słyszy przytłumionych uderzeń czy jęków, podczas gdy rzucają w pośpiechu zaklęcie wyciszające i nie widzieli, że pozostaje całą noc, nie śpiąc i wpatrując się w rodzinne fotografie, szukając jakichkolwiek znaków, które powinna była widzieć już wcześniej.

Na tyle wcześnie, by móc to zatrzymać.

Co z niej za matka?

Czasami Molly może łudzić się, że to nie jest prawdziwe, że nie zawiodła jako matka, a jej rodzina jest normalna. Ale kiedy słyszy głuche uderzenia i jęki, spieszy na górę, by rzucić urok wyciszający na drzwi ich pokoju. Ściska różdżkę, a z oczu płyną jej łzy. Chce na nich krzyczeć, chce rozdzielić. Pragnie rozwiązać to wszystko dzięki ożywionej dyskusji tak, żeby mogliby sobie wszyscy wybaczyć i wrócić do bycia rodziną. Tak, by Fred i George nauczyli się nigdy nie robić tego ponownie. Ale to, co łamie jej serce najbardziej - pomimo jej zasad i moralności - jest to, że jej obowiązki jako matki przewyższają wszystko. Już raz zawiodła i coś rozpada się wewnątrz niej, widząc własnych synów szczęśliwych ze sobą. Po prostu nie mogłaby tego zniszczyć.

Myślą, że jest ślepa.   
Molly żałowała, że nie była.


End file.
